


Renúncia

by FerRed4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Por que você não desiste da França, Enjolras?<br/>— Eu lhe pergunto, Grantaire, você desistiria de uma pessoa que ama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renúncia

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic aqui nesse site, que emoção! Aumentando as fanfics em português brasileiro por aqui, haha.  
> Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.  
> Esta fanfic também foi postada no Nyah! Fanfiction.

Era uma tarde comum para Grantaire. Les Amis haviam se reunido no Musain Cafe no final da tarde para falarem de ideias para os próximos protestos e o que estava afligindo e incomodando mais o povo naquela semana. Enjolras estava falando um discurso motivador, excalmando cada palavra com emoção.

Grantaire tinha uma garrafa de vinho na mão, e já perdera a conta de quantas havia tomado. Ouvia Enjolras falando, e cada vez que o loiro fazia uma pausa, Grantaire dava uma risada debochada. O loiro já estava se incomodando com a inconveniência de Grantaire. Ao final da tarde, a maioria dos homens presentes já haviam saído. Chateado por ter ouvido as risadas sem motivo aparente, Enjolras fora esclarecer tudo com Grantaire.

— E como eu estava dizendo, liberdade é algo importante. Por exemplo, ninguém é obrigado a estar nesta reunião. Você tem liberdade de ir e vir. É melhor ir embora a atrapalhar, certo? — Grantaire apenas manteve uma risada baixa, Enjolras apontou para ele, observando com desgosto o estado que se encontrava - Está bêbado.

— Eu sempre estou bêbado e nunca foi um problema para você, Apollo. — Disse e levantou-se do bando no qual estava sentado, ainda com a garrafa na mão.

— Não é problema quando você não atrapalha. Estávamos discutindo coisas sérias aqui e você a rir. — Reclamou e tirou a garrafa das mãos do moreno.

— Você fala tanto de liberdade. Se eu tenho a liberdade de ir, tenho a de ficar, a de beber. Não seja contraditório. — Grantraire retrucou enquanto tentava pegar a garrafa de volta.

— Apenas diga o que é tão engraçado em meu discurso. Estou falando de fome, de tristeza, de dor. Que graça tem nisso? — Indignou-se Enjolras, ainda com a garrafa de vinho em mãos.

— A graça é ver nosso país na merda e você não desistir.

Enjolras assustou-se com aquela frase. Pensou que Grantaire realmente deveria estar muito embriagado. Não estava em seu estado normal, embora o seu estado normal fosse quase sempre bêbado. Não era segredo que Grantaire era um descrente. Cínico era a palavra que melhor o descrevia. Todos sabiam que ele não acreditava em nada e em ninguém, muito menos acreditava nas lutas e nas causas de Les Amis de l'ABC. O único motivo de seu envolvimento com o grupo revolucionário era porque Grantaire acreditava em Enjolras. Admirava o líder de Les Amis, devido a crença sincera, forte e apaixonada que o mesmo mantinha.

— As lutas dos grandes revolucionários mudaram ou mudam alguma coisa? Mataram um rei, e agora temos um pior. A fome aumenta, a pobreza aumenta. E todo esse esforço paresse ser em vão. E se o destino desse grupo for a morte? E se nada mudar? Nosso país vive o caos e você ainda tem esperanças. Não importa se eu acredito em você ou você acredita na França, talvez nada dê certo. De que vale os seus ideias se você estiver morto? De que vale nosso povo vivo se está a sofrer? Por que você não desiste da França, Enjolras? — Perguntou num tom de voz que misturava irritação e deboche.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois por um momento. Enjolras olhou nos olhos de Grantaire e deu um leve sorriso, um sorriso cansado. Era como se já tivesse escutado isso diversas vezes de diversas pessoas.

— Eu lhe pergunto, Grantaire, você desistiria de uma pessoa que ama? Por mais que ela errasse, por mais ruim que fosse. Por mais moribunda se tornasse a cada dia. Você a abandonaria? Desistiria de seus ideias, de seu amor, apenas porque ela está a sofrer ou a ajudaria a sorrir novamente? Enjolras colocou a garrafa que tinha nas mãos no balcão e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Grantaire, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Ideais construtivos de justiça, igualdade, fraternidade e liberdade restauram a dignidade das pessoas e toda sua essência. Desistir disso e não lutar por mudanças é como afundar na lama os direitos de seu povo. É desrespeitar a si próprio e a todos desta nação. Lutar por aquilo que acredita com todas as forças e coragem é preencher a vida com o orgulho. Lutar pela França é tentar trazer, ou morrer tentando, felicidade aos demais. Eu amo a França. Eu amo nosso povo. E é por isso, Grantaire, que eu não desisto. Por mais doloroso que é.

Enjolras tirou as mãos de Grantaire, e saiu orgulhoso do Musain Cafe antes mesmo de receber alguma resposta que pudesse abalar sua confiança ainda intacta. Grantaire pegou a garrafa de vinho na mesa e tomou um gole e começou a imaginar se desistiria da pessoa que mais amava se ela ficasse pobre, deprimida ou doente.

Imaginou Enjolras em cada uma das situações, e em todas elas seu amor pelo loiro não mudava. Ao contrário, ele apenas lutava para que ele continuasse vivo e bem. Mas do que iria adiantar? Por mais que amasse Enjolras, ele apenas o desprezava! Seria mais fácil desistir, procurar amar outras pessoas. Pessoas que o amassem de volta. Pessoas que não fossem viciadas em revolução. Ele tinha que desistir de Enjolras.

Não, não iria conseguir.

Assim como Enjolras nunca desistiria da França, Grantaire nunca desistiria de amar Enjolras. Por mais doloroso que fosse.


End file.
